1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display and a demultiplexer, and more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display and a demultiplexer, which reduces data programming time of a current programming type pixel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display is based on a phenomenon that an exciton emits light of a specific wavelength in an organic thin film, wherein the exciton is formed by recombination of an electron and a hole respectively injected from a cathode and an anode. The organic electroluminescent display comprises a self-emitting device, contrary to a liquid crystal display (LCD), so that a separate light source is not needed. In the organic electroluminescent display, the brightness of an organic electroluminescent device varies depending on the quantity of current flowing in an organic electroluminescent device.
The organic electroluminescent display is classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to driving methods. In the case of the passive matrix type, the anode and the cathode are perpendicularly disposed and form a line to be selectively driven. The passive matrix type organic electroluminescent display can be easily realized due to a relatively simple structure, but is inadequate to realize a large-sized screen because it consumes relatively much power and time taken to drive each light emitting device becomes relatively shorted. On the other hand, in the case of the active matrix type, an active device is used to control the quantity of current flowing in the light emitting device. As the active device, a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as “TFT”) is widely used. The active matrix type organic electroluminescent display has a relatively complicated structure, but it consumes relatively small power and time taken to drive each organic electroluminescent device becomes relatively increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,249 to Satoshi Seo and titled ORGANIC LIGHT EMITTING ELEMENT AND LIGHT EMITTING DEVICE USING THE SAME, and incorporated herein, discusses organic light emitting elements that are bright and have low electric power consumption, and an organic light emitting device using the organic light emitting elements. Organic light emitting elements capable of converting triplet state excitation energy into light emission are manufactured by applying a binuclear complex having triplet excitation state electrons to the organic light emitting elements.